Il souriait
by Tyanilisha
Summary: La bataille finale a eu lieu, et Kanda est parti, sans se retourner, un corps dans les bras. Un corps mort ou vivant ? Qui sait ... Et les autres restent là où ils sont tombés, à se demander... Yullen et autres.


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Auteure : Moi, Tyanilisha, dite Tynicyn

Couple : Yullen, ça c'est facile. Et Lavi x Miranda. Non, j'ai rien bu. Et d'abord, ils sont très mignons.

Résumé : Juste après la bataille finale, Kanda quitte le champ de bataille, avec un corps dans les bras … Mais, un corps vivant ou mort ? Ça …

Note : Je viens de récupérer momentanément un accès internet. Donc, je répondrai aux reviews, mais je ne sais pas exactement quand … Donc d'avance toutes mes excuses.

**

* * *

**

**Il souriait**

C'est là que je t'emmène, loin de toute cette noirceur. Je reste, t'entends, je reste à tes côtés, je ne te fuis plus, je ne t'évite plus, plus jamais, t'entends ? Là, je t'emmène, loin de tout ce sang répandu. A un endroit si merveilleux, que je ne t'entendrais plus pleurer, tu ne souffriras plus. Je te le jure, c'est promis, plus de souffrance, plus de douleur, plus de peine. Je t'emmène là, où tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter, plus à te sacrifier, plus à te battre. Jamais plus la moindre échauffourée.

C'est pas trop tard. Ça peut pas être trop tard, s'il vous plaît.

S'il te plaît.

S'il te plaît.

Je t'emmène au-delà de toute douleur, là où n'importe qui a le droit de vivre, là où personne n'est blessé.

Je te jure…

Tu ne les reverras jamais, ces cadavres boursouflés aux membres démembrés ou arrachés, ces corps semi-exsangues qui agonisent ou pourrissent déjà. Là-bas, il n'y a pas de cadavres.

*****

Alors que le jour se lève, une silhouette bleue quitte le champ de bataille, un corps dans les bras. Enfin, une silhouette bleue … Le tissu est plus brun que bleu, désormais, et il rougit à certains endroits.

Allongé près de Lenalee, couvert de sang, Lavi pose la question. Celle à laquelle personne ne peut répondre, celle à laquelle personne ne veut pouvoir répondre. Le genre de question qui donne envie de la faire ravaler à celui qui la pose, le genre de question que tous se posent, mais dont personne ne l'aurait seulement évoquée. Ce genre de question, où l'on est jamais sûr de vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

- « Il était encore vivant ?

- …

- Dîtes … Quand il l'a emmené, il … »

Et la voix est déchirante, et c'est horrible.

- Dîtes ! supplie la voix, est ce qu'Allen … Est-ce qu'il …

- Je ne sais pas … Personne ne sait, Lavi. »

Si effrayante, cette nouvelle voix, qui répond à la première. Une voix blanche. Deux voix dont on se demande si elles sont encore humaines.

- Ils ne reviendront jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est la voix de Lenalee qui résonne au dessus des corps entrelacés, morts, vivants, mourants. La voix ressemble à celle d'un tout jeune enfant qui vient de comprendre qu'il a perdu ses parents et commencent à envisager qu'il ne les retrouvera pas.

Personne ne répond à la jeune fille. Personne n'a le courage d'admettre ou de deviner sincèrement la seule réponse exacte et évidente. Ils savent tous, tous. Ils le savent. Tous. Tous, ils le savent. Krory qui risque de perdre un bras, Chaoji qui est aveugle, Miranda qui ne sent plus ses jambes et qui n'a pas le courage de repousser le cadavre de Lulubell pour les regarder, Lavi qui ne sait plus où il a mal et pourquoi exactement. Lavi qui a parlé en premier après ce massacre organisé et préparé avec minutie par chacun des deux camps.

Lenalee veut s'accrocher aux lambeaux d'innocence et de rêves qui … qu'elle avait. Mais maintenant, l'innocence, plus personne n'en a. Plus après ça, après ce charnier. Immonde charnier qui pue le sang, les entrailles, et la chair brûlée. Et il y a eu … Il … Kanda …

Kanda a hurlé, il a hurlé. Hurlé, hurlé, hurlé. H-U-R-L-E. Juste un cri, hurlement qui a survolé tous les autres, alors que c'était l'apocalypse sur le champ de bataille, que chacun essayait de sauver sa peau le mieux possible, et de sauver celle des autres. Et Kanda a hurlé. Parce qu'Allen, vous voyez, Allen, si frêle, si mince, si éthéré au milieu de tous ces géants blancs et noirs (noirs et blancs), Allen n'était plus debout. Allen était tombé à genoux. C'est à genoux dans son sang qu'il avait coupé … A genoux dans une boue de sang, il a coupé la tête du Comte Millénaire, dans un geste désespéré. Le corps s'est effondré sur lui, il était à genoux, vous voyez, à genoux.

Mais …

Mais …

Vraiment, ils l'ont tous vu, tous les survivants. Il l'ont tous vue, la silhouette bleue maculée de sang , bien droite, la tête légèrement penchée vers le corps blotti dans ses bras. La silhouette qui ne s'est pas retournée. Qui n'a pas hésité. Qui s'est éloignée. Qui est parti.

Personne n'a le courage de répondre à Lenalee, alors qu'ils savent tous. Elle le sait, bien sûr qu'elle le sait aussi, même si elle le refuse. Ce serait comme accepter qu'ils aient laissé Allen seul face au Comte. Avouer qu'ils ont mis toute leur volonté à s'occuper d'autres akumas. Par peur.

Peur du Comte, peur de mourir dans un combat pitoyable et inexorablement mortel, peur d'Allen, peur des dualités d'Allen. Peur de ses capacités. Peur, si peur, toujours peur.

Lavi s'endort. Le néant le happe. Au moins pour un moment. Juste pour un moment, après il se réveillera, bien sûr, il faudra rassurer Miranda. Il la prendra dans ses bras, et soufflera juste sous son oreille, pour la faire rougir, qu'elle oublie un peu tout ça. Oui, c'est ça, oublier un peu. Juste un peu. La faire rougir, la faire sourire, et respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux de soie noire. Il est en train de glisser, de s'endormir.

Il devrait peut-être leur dire.

Oui, mais peut-être qu'Allen n'était plus en vie, à ce moment… Ou peut-être était-il agonisant, rendant son dernier souffle.

Mais …

Mais dans les bras de Kanda, couvert de sang et de débris, dans les bras de Kanda qui lui murmurait quelque chose, Allen souriait.

Qui sait ? Il sourit peut-être encore … Où peut-être qu'il est mort. Ou peut-être qu'il s'endort, comme lui …

Bonne nuit, vous tous …

_Fin

* * *

_

Tyani : Ils sont morts ! YATTA !

Tyanilisha : J'ai fait ça ? Moi ? T'es sûre ? Sûre-sûre ?

Tyani : Casseuse de délire.

Tyanilisha : Rappelons aux déprimés et à ma très chère conscience que je suis incapable de tuer Allen et Kanda. Ceci dit, pensez ce que vous voulez.

Tyani : Pas clair, pas clair, tout ça. Et Lavi ? Mort ou pas ?

Tyanilisha : J'en sais rien, j'espère pas, pauvre Miranda sinon ...

Tyani : Donc, si ça trouve personne est mort dans ce truc. Tu me déprimes.

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


End file.
